War Between the Shifters
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: All 3 used to be friends. Sakura the heir to the Cat Haven. Sasuke the heir to the Dog Palace. And Naruto the heir to the Hokage. They met and befriended each other, but one death tore them apart. War will always continue as long as the truth stays hidden
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

War Between the Shifters- All three used to be friends. Sakura was the heir to the Cat Haven and Sasuke was the heir to the Dog Palace. Naruto was the Son of the Hokage. They met and befriended each other, but one death tore them apart. Their kinds fought against each other for years until they were betrayed. Then they had to band together against a new foe, with the guidance of the Hokage on their side. Will things ever be like they were before? Innocent Sakura turned to Strong Sakura, Enthusiastic Naruto turned to Mature Naruto, and Uncaring Sasuke turned to Betrayed Sasuke. Will things ever be the way they were before between them? Friends turned to enemies. Lovers turned to haters. Sakura suffers, Naruto suffers, Sasuke suffers. They all suffer, and for what? War, Hatred and Death is all that comes, so why did Sakura suddenly change. She became cold and emotionless. But why? What did the boys do to her?

SakuraxSasuke, NarutoxHinata, TentenxNeji, TsunadexJiriaya, MoegixKonohamaru. Rated M

Prologue

"We're going to be friends forever," screamed a hyperactive blonde as he practised his fox transformation, because of his experience he could only produce a tail and ears.

Two 110 year olds and a 100 year old stood in a clearing playing. The boys had been told not to see their pink-haired female cat shifter friends, as she had for the two boys from the neighbouring kingdom. They didn't know why, so they always just snuck out and played. They had been doing that since they were 80, and had become good friends quickly. The warm-hearted and bubbly Sakura, the cold, impassive Sasuke who was icy and distant to all of those he didn't know or didn't like, and last but not least, the hyperactive, believe-it-or-not knucklehead Naruto.

There were two neighbouring kingdoms; the Cat Haven, and the Dog Palace. They had been at war for as long as anyone could remember because of their ancestors. One of the Cat ancestors and one of the Dog ancestors had long ago fought over the same female dove shifter. The two men had fallen in love with her and had fought, accidentally killing her when she tried to intervene. The Dog shifter's Chidori and the Cat shifters super strength had both played a part in the death of the naïve dove. From then on, the two neighbouring kingdoms had been at war, each side blaming the other.

Each shifter had one form except for the descendants of the first shifters, in other words; the royal family. The descendants had both the power to change into any animal they want from their family, and the power that marks them as royalty; the Chidori and the Super Strength. Sakura and Sasuke were both descendants from the first shifters, yet they never told each other that for fear of being treated differently or/and a fake friendship. Sasuke was from the Dog family and Sakura was from the Cat family. Ages for the shifters, any shifters, were different than normal mortal ages. Shifters lived to be 1000, which in looking at the person would be equivalent to 100 in mortal ages. So when Sakura first met Sasuke and Naruto, she was 70 in years, but 7 in looks. Their ages were in normal years yet their looks were divided by 10. So if someone was 150, they would be 15 in looks even though they have lived for 150 mortal years. This was part of their Shifter magic.

Sakura had met Sasuke and Naruto in the very forest they were in now, 20 years ago when Sakura was 70 and Naruto and Sasuke were 80. Naruto and Sasuke had both run away that day because the both of them had not been able to shift properly into their second forms, when most of their kind at that age had. They couldn't stand the sympathetic looks they got from the people around them. Sakura had been exploring and had stumbled upon a half transformed wolf and a half transformed fox… This is where the story really begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sakura had stumbled upon the half transformed fox and wolf when she was exploring the surrounding woods between the two kingdoms. The people in the Haven had told her stories about the dogs, how they were ugly and cruel. She always wanted to find out for herself… I guess she finally did.

"Ahhhh! You– you– you're a dog sh– shifter!" cried a frantic Sakura as she hurried backwards only to trip over a tree root.

"So? Your point is?" replied a shocked Sasuke as Naruto hurried forward to help the pink-haired, emerald eyed cat shifter up.

"You're meant to be ugly and cruel," Sakura said matter-of-factly as Naruto fell about laughing.

"Excuse me? Who told you that?" Sasuke threw Naruto a dirty look and advanced on the now calculating Sakura.

"Well, nearly everyone in Cat Haven, my brother and my mother," Sakura stood tall as she said that last bit.

"So… You're one of those stuck up conceited cats?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto quickly jumped to his feet gasping.

"HEY! I'm not conceited _or_ stuck up. You're the ones who are selfish wanka's," hands on hips, legs spread apart and eyes flashing to that of a cat's, Sakura stood and looked at the now nose to nose Sasuke.

"Hn. Don't think so, Pinky," glared Sasuke as he matched her stance, but instead of cat's eyes he had two blood red eyes with pitch black pupils.

"Well then, why would everyone tell me that?" Sakura changed her stance into a thinking one. Her hand on her chin and her eyes no longer those of a cat's.

"Dunno, probably the same reason my people told us bad things about you," Sasuke walked away as if the conversation was finished.

"Hey wait!! I'm Sakura, the p– I mean… Er… Never mind. What's your name?" Sakura asked, quickly stumbling over her words. She was about to say Princess, but stopped herself in time because she didn't want a friendship based on her heritage.

That would be a lie, not a real relationship. She didn't want that because most of the people at the Haven only liked her because of her mother and not for who she was. If the people had actually tried to get to know her they would see that Sakura was a strong-willed girl, with a heart of gold. But no one gave her the time of day; they just thought she was a weak stupid girl that wouldn't know battle if it bit her on the ass wearing dog ears and a dog tail. So she thought that she shouldn't reveal who she actually was and her position at Cat Haven, she would wait and see if the friendship was real first, and then she would tell them the truth… but for now she would just wait and see.

As Sakura asked his name, she grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. She really wanted to make friends with these strange people. She would be the first in her land to make friends with the dreaded dog shifters. But Sakura, being as smart as she was, was already thinking ahead. 'Maybe I could be the key to stop the war. Then we could have peace,' Sakura thought to herself as she awaited the answer of the dark, hunky boy in front of her.

"Naruto!!! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am gonna be the next Hokage, just like my father. Believe it!!" Naruto jumped around the clearing, tail and ears still intact.

"Peace Maker? Why would you wanna be that?" asked Sakura as she let go of the shocked black eared, black tailed, and black haired boy's arm.

"Cause… I'll get the respect I deserve," Naruto mumbled the last bit as his eye's look on a sad look.

"Don't be silly, I already respect you," tutted a laughing Sakura as she danced around them with graceful and agile movements.

"Really? Thanks," Naruto's grin reappeared as he pushed Sasuke forward, introducing him, "This is Sasuke, my Brother."

"Brother, really? You look nothing alike and your transformations aren't even of the same family. That's impossible," Sakura looked confused and suspicious at the same time.

"Naruto's parents died when he was young. His mother giving birth to him and his father 3 years later. My Family took him in. Naruto's father was once a Hokage, that's mainly one of the reasons why Naruto wants to be it. To make his father proud," the once quiet Sasuke sure had a lot to say.

Naruto's father was the 3rd Hokage, or as the others call them, the Peace Makers They were called this because it was their job to keep peace between the shifters. All the types. But there was no Hokage to take the 3rd's place, so Mikoto, Sasuke's mum, and Tsunade, Sakura's mum, took over the position as Hokages'. They created a treaty as soon as they ruled over their lands; the treaty wasn't favoured by all of their people, but the ruler's word overruled all of the people's so they had to agree. The people didn't like it, but they fumed silently.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked softly before screaming out, "STOP BEING STUPID, YOU BAKA! YOU FATHER WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU NO MATTER WHAT. HOKAGE OR NOT."

"S– Sakura??" Naruto stood there shocked before enveloping her into a hug.

"Can't breathe Naruto," uttered Sakura as her air supply was cut off.

"Sorry Sakura, hehe," Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, ears twitching.

"Oh!? Why are you both only half transformed?" Sakura poked at Sasuke's ears, making them twitch and the owner growl. But she just ignored him and kept playing with them, making him give off a soft smile at how it felt.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed nervously, "we kinda can't transform properly."

"What!? At that age, why that's dreadful," exclaimed Sakura as she stepped back from Sasuke. Sasuke growled inwardly at the loss of comfort and warmth he felt from Sakura's touch. He felt nice when Sakura was rubbing his ears, and as soon as she stopped he wanted her to continue so he could get that feeling back, but he wasn't about to ask her to keep going because it would ruin his image and a Uchiha was not meant to be warm and cuddly… At least not in public, because he knew that his dad _was_ warm and cuddly towards his mum otherwise she would have never mated with him or married him.

Sasuke shook his head, throwing those images from his head. His father had died along side his brother when he was 40, fighting the now dead king of Cat Haven (a.k.a Sakura's father), yet Sakura did not know that Sasuke was the son and brother of the men that killed her father. When her father died she had wept for months. Her brother always comforting her as her mother tried to keep the Haven stabilised. If it weren't for her brother, Sakura would have lost herself to madness. Her family was everything to her, just as Sasuke's family was to him. He looked up to his brother, he idolised him. His father not so much. He knew that his father wanted him to be great, but would still love him either way. So when the day came that he was told that two of his important people had died, he became emotionless. No one could get through to him. Not his adopted brother Naruto, or his beloved mother. It wasn't until 20 years later did he become his old self around Naruto and his mother. The only two people that were the most important things in his life. And now he had a third… Sakura. But he didn't know it yet.

Sakura was 30 when her father died. It was a dreadful day for her. She had been out exploring and picking flowers when it happened. She would always remember running into the battle field by accident and her father dying in her arms. She couldn't remember how he died as she was knocked unconscious. Her mother told her that the Dog Kingdom's ruler and one of the heirs had killed him. Everytime someone said that to her, she couldn't help but feel like it was a lie, that they weren't the ones who killed her father, but she didn't dwell on it. She was far too distraught. But she always remembered a massive python in the bushes, watching her as she cried and finally lost consciousness in a nearby cat shifters arms. Sakura didn't know why, but she always believed that it was a clue to her father's murder. That it wasn't the Dog Kingdom's fault, but that pythons. No one believed her though, so she dropped it, but she always thought about it when she had time. She just never told anyone.

"Hey Sakura, I was talking to you!" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face as she snapped out of memory lane. "Jeez, what happened to the both of you? You both grew pale as if remembering the same memory. I got worried,"

"I'm fine, what did you say Naruto?" Sakura looked at Sasuke as she said that, seeing him snap out of memory lane too. 'I wonder what he was thinking about.'

'I wonder what she was thinking about,' thought Sasuke at the same time Sakura did. 'It can't have been the same thing… but… if we both paled at the same time, I wonder what she was thinking about.'

"I said, 'we know it's dreadful, we've been told', then I said 'can you shift completely?'" Naruto was, of course, completely oblivious to the staring of the two shifters in front of him.

"Of course. I can do a complete tiger transformation. My other trans– I mean, I wish I had another transformation," Sakura quickly saved herself yet again from slipping up and giving clues to her heritage. Sasuke looked at her and thought,

'She's not telling us something… not that I can talk, I haven't told her about me either.'

"Cool, I wish I could transform completely too," Naruto, yet again, didn't realize the clues Sakura accidentally let slip.

"Welllllllll, I could teach you if you want," Sakura smiled happily as she awaited their answers.

"REALLY!? We'd love that… wouldn't we Sasuke?" Naruto looked at the older male in conformation.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura whooped for joy. He secretly planned to himself, 'I _will_ find out what she's hiding'.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I actually wrote this yesterday on paper, but since I was grounded from the computer I couldn't type it up. But I did today, and I have finished the next chapter (which is handwritten) and should be up tomorrow, depending on the amount of homework I have.**

**Hope you enjoy it, and don't worry I have not given up on this story. I think it's one of my favourites, so yeah. If you have patience, hopefully I'll get this story fully completed by the end of the year. Keeping in mind it will have about 30 or more chapters. So yeah, huge story. ;)**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

It had taken 5 weeks for them to finally be able to master their Shifter forms. Sakura helping them all the way of course, with her egging them on and cheering them on when they got further in the transformation. They were always together during the moon lit nights, for that was the only time they could be together without being caught by either kingdom.

They had been meeting for 30 years from the age of 80 and 70 until the ages of 110 and 100. No one knew that they had been meeting, but a certain cat shifter had noticed that his little sister kept leaving the Haven as night and decided to see what she was up to at that god for saken time. This was his mistake…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He followed her when she climbed out of her window one night. Stealthily, he shifted into a cheetah and followed her tiger form through the bush.

'Where is she going?' Yuri thought to himself as he followed his sister through the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entered the clearing to see Sasuke and Naruto shifting from their animal forms into their human forms.

"Hey Sakura!" Yelled Naruto in greeting as Sakura shifted back to a human as well. Her pink dress swaying in the breeze.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke-kun. How's the shifting?" Sakura asked as she skipped towards them, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"Hn, we're getting better at it. I can shift into my wolf form completely, and Naruto just needs to get the teeth right," Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked as they continued staring.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say, teme." Naruto said, starting to laugh. Sakura soon joined in. Sasuke blushed looking away.

"So this is where you have been going each moonlight night, hey Sakura?" Yuri stepped out from behind a tree, glaring at the blonde and black haired boys.

"Yuri? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked fearfully as she stepped towards her brother, hey eyes wide.

"I followed you. I noticed you were always disappearing at night, so I wanted to know why," Yuri stepped forward making Sakura grab his cloak, begging him to leave them alone. "They are dogs, Sakura. Dogs! We do not socialize with dog-shifters. You should know that," Yuri looked at his sister pleadingly. "If we ever see one we are meant to kill them. Stand back, my sister."

"NO! Yuri, don't!" Sakura screamed, clinging to his top, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, little sister, but it is _law_. Do not cry," Yuri said looking away. He hated it when his sister cried or was upset, it made him sad and angry. Everytime he saw her cry, he wanted to rip apart the one who made her cry, but in this case, it was himself that made her break.

"Who cares about the law? They are my best friends. I will not allow you to hurt them," Sakura yelled in his face, as she stepped back, tears still falling, but her face was contorted with anger instead of sadness. Yuri was taken back. Never had they fought like this before. They were always peaceful with one another.

"Do not be stupid, my sister, step away," Yuri was also getting mad, being defied over something that should be easy to decide.

"I will stand here as long as it takes for you to turn around and leave. You may be 190 years old and I may be 100, but I _will_ fight you, my brother," and with that said, Sakura crouches, her eyes turning to those of a cats.

"I will _not_ fight you. You are my sister. If you really care about these dogs, then promise me you will never see them again and I shall forget this ever happened." Yuri smiled sadly down at his sister as he grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

"Brother… thankyou," Sakura hugged him and then turned around to face the open-mouthed, shocked dog-shifters.

"I'm s-sorry, but he's r-right. Law is l-law," Sakura could no longer stand there looking at the broken-hearted Naruto and crushed Sasuke. Naruto's face showed his sadness, and Sasuke's eyes showed his despair. She turned away and ran through the woods. Tears streaming down her face as she ran, and her dress tearing on random branches.

"I mean this in the best way: Stay away from my little sister. Only death awaits you if you continue to try and see her. You will only bring pain and misery to her and yourselves. For not you or her can ever be truly together. If you truly care for my sister, you will understand." Yuri looked at them seriously as he turned away to follow his sister. But Sasuke's words made him stop,

"Why do _you_ fight in this war? Because of the past between our kinds, or for your own cause? If it's because of our past, you are a fool, for that was thousands of years ago. Live in the now, not in the past," Sasuke stood tall as he faced off with Yuri. Naruto stood next to him, watching with wide eyes.

"I fight to protect my people. I fight to protect my family. This is _my_ cause."

"What if we did no longer need to fight? We can bring peace between our lands. Why fight when peace can be made?"

"No peace will ever be made. Not while your family rules." Yuri said, staring at Sasuke's now shocked face, "Yes, I know you are the prince. I can smell not only wolf on you, but the whole other dog species just rising to the surface of your knowledge. Soon you will be able to shift into all of them. Sakura is too young to fully know how to unleash all her powers. She can not yet smell this on you, but soon she will be able to. I shan't tell her, but do not speak of things you cannot change. War will always be upon us, nothing you do can change that. So don't go saying nonsense like that." By this time Yuri had gotten so agitated his teeth had sharpened as well as his claws and his eyes were those of a cats'.

"It is not nonsense. I shall make it happen when I am king," Sasuke's eyes were red, but apart from that he was calm.

"I'm sure you'll make your father proud, Uchiha." Yuri said disdainfully as he recalled the day his father died at the hands of the Uchiha king and elder prince, "but at least he took down two Uchiha's with him." Yuri continued as he cut off Sasuke's attempts to talk. "_This_ is also why I fight. So I can kill every dog shifter there ever was for what you've done to my family." And with that said, Yuri disappeared; unaware of the lies he just spoke.


	4. Chapter 3

**As promised guys, here is the next chapter. Hopefully I will get more done quicker than what I did the others. But keep in mind I have school work. Yr 10 this year, so exams and assignments all around. Lol, hope you enjoy, I know I did when I wrote it.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

"Sasuke-teme, we shouldn't have let her go. I know you feel the same way. I can tell," Naruto said as the two of them walked back to the Dog Palace.

"There is nothing else to be done."

"But, teme –"

"No Naruto, that's enough. Nothing can be done until I am king. Then everything will change…" Sasuke trailed off as they both continued down the forest path; the newly rising sunset guiding their way.

'Until then, brother,' Naruto thought as the palace came into view. 'Now to think of an excuse as to why we have been disappearing,' he thought sweatdropping at the thought of him having to think up a believable excuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, understand that it would never have worked, please?" Yuri begged his sister as he watched her sob on her bed.

"N-no, I d-do understand, Y-yuri, I j-just wish th-this stupid w-war wasn't happening," Sakura sobbed out.

"I know, but we can't change what is to happen," Yuri held her as she clung to him, still sobbing hard.

"When I become Queen, I will stop this war!" Declared Sakura as Yuri nearly fell off the bed in shock.

'_I shall make it happen when I am king,'_ Sasuke's words echoed in his mind.

'Maybe it can stop after all,' he thought to himself as he fell asleep with his sister in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuri was woken up by someone banging on the bedroom door.

"Prince Yuri? Prince Yuri are you in there? The Haven is under attack. We need you to lead us." Yuri heard his best friend, Zuko, yell through the door in panic.

"Coming!" Yuri called as Sakura stirred.

"What's happening?" Sakura slurred out, still not fully awake.

"The Haven's under attack. I need to go help," Yuri moved to the door.

"Be careful, brother, come back alive," Sakura begged, getting up to jug her brother goodbye.

"I promise, there's no dog out there that can bring me down." He kissed her on her abnormally large forehead before walking down the hall to get to his weapons.

"I'll hold you to that… big brother," Sakura whispered as she walked back into her room to get changed, knowing there was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The small battle lasted two days before the outcome was known. The Dog's won only because the Cats' best warrior was killed. That warrior was… Yuri.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOO!!" Sakura's scream echoed throughout the Haven. Everyone who heard it could hear the pain laced throughout that one scream of anguish.

"You're lying! LYING!" She kept screaming at the messenger as her mum sat on her throne, shocked.

"He's not dead. He promised me!"

"I-I'm s-sorry y-your h-highne-ness," the messenger shook in fear as Sakura's eyes turned yellow, her teeth sharpening and her claws elongating.

"Sakura, calm down," her mother, Tsunade, commanded.

"No! He's not dead, I'll prove it," and with that said, Sakura pushed past the guards and the messenger to get to the door and then down the stairs to the front Haven walls. As she pushed them open and ran out, she heard her mother calling her name in panic.

"Sakura! SAKURA!!" But Sakura kept going. She'd show them all, she'd show them that he was only sleeping or unconscious, not dead!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shifted into cheetah form and ran like the wind across the land, towards the group of Cat-shifters surrounding a body.

'He's not dead. HE'S NOT!' Sakura chanted in her head over and over as she sprinted up to them, quickly shifting out of her cheetah form into her normal human form.

As soon as the Cat warriors saw who it was they bowed their heads in respect and moved away. A body was clearly shown as they moved away. A body with a sword through its heart.

"NO!" Sakura screamed as she fell to her knee's beside her brother's dead body. "You promised. YOU PROMISED!" screeched Sakura as she wept into his chest, blood staining her face. "Who did this? WHO DID THIS?!" Sakura screamed as she looked around at the warriors and then at the dead bodies littering the war zone, her eyes swept over the blood stained grass, widening as she saw Zuko dead near her brother's feet. Right away, she knew that he had died trying to protect her brother, and that brought some comfort to her otherwise miserable heart. Knowing that her brother didn't die alone, but died with the one person he could always counted on, brought tranquillity to mind.

With that thought, she got up, walked to the closest warrior and asked again in a deadly calm voice, "Who killed my brother?" Everyone present shuddered at the deadly intent behind those words.

"I saw two animals leaving the scene of the crime," spoke up someone from the back of the group, but it was impossible to tell who it was.

"What did you see?" Sakura asked staring down at her brothers' mutated torso.

"I saw an orange fox and a pitch black wolf leaving the scene of the crime, covered in blood." At those words, Sakura swore her heart stopped.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked quietly, but the unknown witness heard.

"Yes, I'm positive." That's all it took for Sakura to snap.

'Sasuke, Naruto, I swear I will kill you for this', she swore over Yuri's dead body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Services were made for Yuri, everyone from the castle attended, as Yuri was well known and respected. He was buried next to Zuko, for that would be what he wanted. Tears were shed and screams of anguish heard, but none from the Queen-to-be. Sakura shed not a single tear as she looked on with an emotionless face. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, her 'friends' looked on in worry. They knew that Sakura never thought of them as true friends because she thought they were only friends with her because she was royalty. Which wasn't true, they truly liked her and wanted to be friends, but all they could do was look on and watch their friend break.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Years past, and finally all four became true friends, Ino and Sakura the closest of them all. Those three, plus her mother, were the only ones she had proper conversations with. Otherwise, she gave commands and used as little of words as she could, sometimes not answering at all, just looking at the person. Don't get me wrong, the people loved her, she was strong and had a big heart, but it was like she had given up on living, never caring if she got hurt, only if someone else got hurt. It didn't matter if they had never met; she still did everything she could to make sure they didn't die. It was like she was trying to make up for the fact that _her_ two best friends were the reason her big brother was dead, even though deep down she knew that it couldn't be true. She knew Sasuke and Naruto weren't to blame, but she had to have someone to blame otherwise her hatred couldn't be directed at someone and she might just end up going insane.

So she kept blaming them and grew up learning how to fight, shift into every cat-related animal and use her super strength to full strength. Not to mention being able to heal, which was done by using special herbs she carried with her in a pouch. They were grown in the forest separating the two Kingdoms, so they had to be gathered by only her and in secret. It was the same herb for every injury, life-threatening or not. All she had to do was place the crushed (she did it in her fist) Guérir (1) herb over the wound and chant 'Guérir' over and over. It was part of the powers handed down to the royal Cat family. The only problem was that she couldn't bring back the dead.

The only time Sakura ever cried was when she either lost someone she was trying to save, or when she woke up from a dream concerning her brother, which was probably every night. No one knew this, but Tenten, who always sat outside Sakura's door on duty. And she always heard Sakura cry out in her sleep, and then wake up crying when Tenten went in there to wake her up and comfort her. After Sakura was done crying she put her emotionless face back on and made Tenten swear on the Royal Family that she wouldn't tell anyone about it. So it remained a secret… at least up to a certain point.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

From the age of 150 she was fighting in battle and at the age of ago she was named the best warrior in Cat Haven, even better than her brother. She had complete control over her shifting; even being able to shift from one animal to another, which not many Royal's had ever been able to do, only her mother, brother and herself had been able to perform that level of shifting, her healing and super strength. From any part of her body she could direct her super strength. Something her mother could never do, as well as no one else in the Cat history had ever done. Tsunade could only direct her super strength from her hands and feet. Sakura was titled 'The best Cat Queen shifter ever known'.

At the age of 180 Sakura gained the title of 'Queen'. And at age 181, she began to start her own attacks on Dog Palace. Sneaky attacks, surprise attacks or plain-as-day attacks. It didn't matter to her as long as Dog's died.

And at age 190, she began to get serious with her revenge. She planned the death of Naruto and Sasuke… her brother's killers.

… Or so she thought.

(1) 'Guérir' means 'healing' or 'heal' in French. I used that word as both those meanings in my story. Please keep it in mind because I may use it again. Thankyou.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Report!" Sakura commanded as she sat in her throne overlooking the messenger sent to give her a war report.

"N-no one, i-is win-ning, we a-are on the s-same level…" The messenger whimpered at the look on Sakura's face. When she realised the messenger was afraid of her, Sakura dropped the look and softened her features slightly in a way of apology.

"You may leave," Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose before an idea came to mind. "WAIT!! Tell them to retreat. I have another idea in mind." The messenger stopped and turned,

"Hai, Sakura-sama," he nodded and left, changing into cheetah form as he ran.

"What are you thinking Sakura?" Ino asked from the shadows as she, TenTen and Hinata stepped out worriedly.

"I'm directly attacking the castle. Those two will pay for what they've done. We attack at dawn." And with those words Sakura stepped down from the throne, her cloak swishing as she turned. Hinata, Ino and TenTen exchanged glances as they thought the same thing,

'We can't let this happen!'

-

-

-

"Prepare for war against the Dog's Palace at dawn, we finish this tomorrow!" Sakura yelled over the crowd as cheers went up.

… Meanwhile Ino, TenTen and Hinata were packing their backpacks ready to enter the Dog territory to get this war to finally stop. Otherwise they feared if their Queen, and friend, went ahead with this attack and ended up successful she would never be the same again.

"Ready?" Ino asked as she held the door open for them to leave.

"Just a sec," TenTen replied as she finished writing the note and left it on Sakura's bed.

"Wait… does she know that Uchiha Sasuke is king of Dog Palace?" Hinata asked worriedly as to what they were getting themselves into.

"Yes… a hawk-shifter told her. They do not know she's Queen though, I think." Ino replied sadly as she thought of what this might do to Sakura.

'She'll be fine. We're doing this to save her…' she thought to herself trying to reassure herself and failing.

"She won't get this until late tonight and then it will be too late," TenTen reminded them as they left into the darkness to enter enemy territory for the first time.

-

-

-

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed as she re-read the note that Sai had found in her room when he went in there to find TenTen for Sakura.

"No way…" Sakura trailed off as her eyes widened. "LEE!! GAI!!"

"Yes Mi'lady?" Asked Gai as they leant before her. Sai picked up the note quietly and read it for himself;

'_Sakura,_

_Ino, Hinata and I are leaving for Dog Palace. Don't do this. You know it wasn't them deep down. There must be an explanation. We are going to Dog Palace to ask for peace. Don't be mad, and don't follow us. We will be fine. _

_Please understand,_

_TenTen'_

"We're going on a field trip. Sai tell the soldiers the battle at dawn is off and if they have complaints tell them that their Queen commands it. Its important," Sakura finished as she grabbed her battle clothes and weapons. "Lee, Gai, wait for me outside the castle gates. We are entering Dog Palace…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Was that rushed? Sorry, next chapter is coming. And sorry it is so short.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I know people read this and my other stories and don't review, so I was just asking 'why?'. I mean, it would be the same for you and your stories. You would want people to review, so why not review for me and my stories. Don't worry, I'm not going to threaten you guys with not updating because I will anyway, for myself as much as those who read and review this story. I'm just asking you give what you want to expect from those who read your stories. Besides, reviews make me happy and write faster.**

**And sorry it took so long, but I have been swamped with family stuff and bloody school work… which reminds me of effin homework. Damnit!!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter please. XD**

**Chapter 5**

As she ran, Sakura could feel the wind blowing through her fur as she raced across the fields and meadows towards what she thought of as 'hell'.

'_They will pay… they will all pay'_, she thought to herself. If cheetahs could cry, she would probably have let lose a few tears, but they can't so she just ran. She ran as fast as she could towards fate, along with her two subordinates.

As she entered the Dog's territory, she let lose a massive roar as she shifted to Tiger form slowing down slightly as the massive bulk of the cat form took its toll.

'_I'm almost there, so close… I can taste my revenge._'

-

-

-

"Please, your highness, call peace," Tenten pleaded with the man upon the throne.

"Why should he?" came an annoyingly high voice from the shadows as a woman with red untidy elbow length hair stepped forward.

"Be quiet Karin," the kings words echoed in the eerie throne room as he looked at the three figures kneeling in front of him. "How I used to wish I could have peace. How I wished," Sasuke muttered to himself as Naruto stepped away from his side and walked towards the three kneeling figures.

"You can rise y'know, he's not gonna eat you… but I might," Naruto winked at Hinata, who blushed beetroot red.

"Oh, don't be such a tease Uzumaki," called someone from the door. They spun around to see a boy, no… a man, leaning against the doorframe. He had purple paint on his face in detailed designs and was wearing a black hooded cloak over his brown ruffled hair and down his tall, slightly buff body.

"Haha, Kankuro, its fun. You can't talk. You're sleeping with a new girl every night, am I right?" Naruto called back cheekily while the three cat commoners stood there in shock at how… normal they seemed.

"Yeah yeah, I no, I no, you wish you were me, righ –" and just as he nearly finished his sentence, a massive roar came from below, making the windows shake, and Karin jump about 5 feet in the air as he dog ears and tail popped out unintentionally.

"Oh no… she came," whispered Ino as the roar came again, sounding more angry as it went on.

"But we told her not to," muttered Hinata as she pushed her fingers together shyly, sneaking glances at the still Naruto, the laughter wiped off his face.

"Since when has Sakura ever listened to me?" and those words alone coming from Tenten's mouth could make Sasuke jump from his throne and stare at them in shock, as Naruto turned to them slowly, his eyes wide.

"D-d-did you just say _Sakura_?" stuttered out Naruto as Sasuke came up beside him, his eyes still showing shock.

"Yeah… why?" but they didn't get time to answer as a massive crash came from the windows as three cat like figures smashed through a window each, showering the closest shifters in glass.

All was quiet as they stared in shock at the three newcomers, and then yellow eyes found onyx and blue…

-

-

-

**Sorry its so short guys. It had to be stopped there so I could have oomph for the next chapter, which is on its way. I am hoping to update at least half of my stories today… even though I am meant to be doing homework… haha sweatdrop**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stood motionless as their eyes met with one another. Blue and Onyx widened while Yellow stared back with anger filled eyes, blazing with hatred and pain.

"S-S-Sakura??" Naruto muttered as he stepped forward only to step back again when Sakura growled. Both boys watched on in shock as Sakura shifted back into her human form, Her black cloak swishing with her body as she stood to her height of 178cm, her small figure giving off an aura of power and status.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san." Sakura's husky voice echoed throughout the room as the surrounding Dog-Shifters took in the appearance of their enemies Queen.

Sakura had replaced her usual Royalty gowns for her warrior clothing, as she knew she would be doing some kind of fighting today. This clothing consisted of a dark pink strapless shirt that clung to her body so she could move more freely. It only covered her chest and about two inches of her stomach, so it ended far above her belly button. On the bottom half she had on a cream coloured skirt with a slit down the front. The skirt went to mid thigh, and under it she wore black tights that clung to her body while the skirt flared out with her movement. The rights went to an inch above her knees. On her feet she wore dark pink, the same colour as the shirt, ankle high heeled boots that allowed Sakura to muffle the sound as she walked, or Sakura could make it make sound so people knew her arrival. Down her arms, from elbows to wrist she wore dark pink arm warmers, with a loop around her middle finger holding it in place. Around her neck was a simple red chocker.

Instead of a crown, she had donned a circlet of red rubies as the base, attached to pure gold in an intricate design of swirls, but with a stable thick width. Hanging from it was a teardrop shaped ruby that was one inch in length, and half an inch in width. This showed her Royalty, even though it may sometimes get in the way for battle, it was customary for the Queen, or other Royalties for that matter, to wear something to show their status.

Her weapons were her brothers' old weapons. She used them as a tribute to her brothers' memory, and also because they were two the best weapons made in the entire Cat Haven. They could cut through anything, steel, gold or otherwise. They have yet to encounter something they could not cut through. They were a solid silver colour with a beautifully hand carved handle of black with pink cherry blossoms painted and engraved into it. Yuri had had them made when Sakura was 70 years old and he had been appointed to the guard at 160. He had them made so he could carry around a bit of his little sister wherever he went because she was his little cherry blossom as he was her Yuyu (she couldn't say his name at a young age, so then it just stuck). And when Yuri passed away, Sakura was handed them to her as her brother would have wanted, and they have been with her ever since. In every battle she has gone into with her head held proud she has always had a bit of her brother with her the entire time.

As is all Shifters, Sakura had some of the characteristics of a cat when wearing her warrior clothing. For her it was a tiger tail, tiger ears, tiger claws and tiger teeth. The cat eyes were optional. Some Shifters donned their Shifters' form eyes for intimidation, but some don't need it; Sakura was one of those. She kept her once-sparkling, but now dull, emerald eyes as they were, but otherwise she had the ears, tail, claws and teeth, just like all the other Shifters.

--

"Is that you Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered, feeling that if he spoke any louder he would ruin the moment and the vision would shatter.

"That's Haruno-san to you," Sakura snapped quietly, her voice remaining its usual husky self which was partly the cause of her cat forms, but also just her normal voice passed down for generations.

Naruto stood there shocked for a moment before shaking himself and chuckling weakly, "you don't mean that right, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you deaf, fox-boy? Mi'lady told you what to call her. Show some respect for our Queen!" Snapped Lee as he Shifted from his Cheetah form to stand by his Queen in his green jumpsuit. To which Naruto burst out laughing,

"Are you nuts bushy-brows? Teme, Sakura-chan and I go way back." His laughter echoed off the walls as Sakura's eyes slid in his direction.

"That was then, this is now. I do not know you, I though I did…" she trailed off as her eyes fell to the ground, her voice lowering so that only the people in a 10 metre radius would be able to hear her.

"You're kidding, right Sakura-chan… right?" Naruto didn't look to sure as Sakura growled.

"STOP CALLING ME SAKURA-CHAN AS IF YOU KNOW ME! YOU DO NOT KNOW ME!!" Her shouts reverberated off the walls as the surrounding Shifters jumped, excluding Sasuke, at the anger and pain laced into her shouted words.

"But… Sak–" Naruto started, but cut off by Sasuke,

"That's enough Naruto. Haruno-san has made it quite clear," His voice sent light shivers down Sakura's back, even though it didn't show, at the deep, masculinity of it. It was as if his voice alone was caressing her. Little did she know, that her husky, once-bubbly, voice did the same thing to him. He had had goosebumps running up and down his back since the first time she spoke. "What brings you to Dog Palace, Haruno-san?"

"You know very well why I am here." Sakura said, her voice acting like a blade; sharp and with clear intentions: to wound.

"Enlighten me," Sasuke said as he sat back down in his seat, Karin and Naruto stood on either side of him. Naruto was meant to be there for he was second-in-command of the Palace, but Karin was just there because she liked to stare at their King, a.k.a. Uchiha Sasuke.

"…Fine. I am here to take back these… traitors, so they can be properly punished," her voice sliced through Tenten's, Ino's and Hinata's voice as they recognized the cold emotionless voice of the Sakura 200 years ago. It looked like they were back at square one, back at the beginning, their progress completely swiped blank as they saw the distrust shining in her eyes aimed at them on the floor.

"Sakura, no! Don't go back there. We never meant to–" Ino began but got cut off my Sakura's hand connecting with her face.

"That is enough. You are all to come back to the Haven. I will decide your fates then. You all disobeyed a direct order and for that you will face the consequences."

"Sakura, please, you don't want to do this," Hinata begged, tears welling up in her eyes. Sakura's face wavered for a split second before going back into an emotionless façade. But in that split second, they all saw the pain and betrayal hidden. Tenten seized that instant as if it were her lifeline,

"Sakura, we're sorry, but this way we thought we could bring peace." Sakura flinched at the last part.

"There will never be peace as long as there are revenges left undealt with," Sakura's voice sounded final, but Ino pressed on. Pushing the limits of her Queen,

"You know it wasn't them! They were not the ones who killed Yur–"

"YOU SAY HIS NAME AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!" Sakura screamed, her voice reaching decibels high enough to break all the windows left unbroken from their arrival.

When she screamed she had frightened Hinata so much that her rabbit ears and tail had popped out, her scent floating towards the surrounding Dog Shifters. Karin with her Dog senses on full alert got it the strongest so she was the first to act, launching herself straight at Hinata, her claws raised and teeth shining in the sunlight, she was so close, so close to claiming her prey.

"HINATA!!"

--

**NYHAHAHA!! I am so evil. Great cliffhanger huh? Lol, I am so proud. What do you think happens next? Lol, btw, I am on holidays so I shall be trying to update all my stories at least one chapter, so stay tuned. And I am saying 'TRY' cause I am working all week next week from 9:00AM to 5:30PM, so I am going to be shit tired by the end of it. But I will try with everything I have I promise. XD**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"HINATA!!" Ino screamed as time seemed to stop. Hinata inches away from death with a hungry Dog Shifter in front of her; its teeth and claws only a foot away from her face. Ino seemed to stop breathing as the scene before her manifested in front of her very eyes; claws inching closer to Hinata's face with the teeth not far behind… when out of no where a blur of pink flew soundlessly past her face and Hinata was no longer in danger… Sakura was.

Sakura was now in between Hinata and the feral Karin, but Sakura had wrapped herself around Hinata so she did not get hurt even a little bit, which meant bad news for her considering her back was now revealed to the sharpened claws of the Shifter. They raked down her back, tearing the skin, inflicting deep painful wounds, blood already pouring down Sakura's back as she let out a small gasp, but otherwise didn't show it hurt.

Everyone watched in shock as Sakura threw back her leg, catching Karin in her abdomen, despite her fatal injuries to her back.

"S-Sakura…" Ino stared in disbelief as her best friend stood, the blood seeping from her wound, only wincing slightly as she stretched the injury when she reached behind her and pulled her blades out of their sheaths, which were strapped to her back.

"Let's get you a taste of your own medicine," Sakura whispered lightly, not showing the pain she felt, as she lifted her head and showed her determination filled eyes staring straight at the now still Karin.

"… SAKURA!! HOLD STILL! YOUR WOUND, IT'S –" Hinata started, her voice carrying around the room as she yelled, which meant that she was desperate because she never, _never_, spoke louder than a whisper.

"Hush Hinata," Sakura spoke softly now, "Everything will be alright. Get behind Lee and Gai, all of you. They will protect you. You came with no weapons, they have their weapons."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata did what they were told, but kept their horror filled eyes on Sakura's deadly wound as it bled a river of blood.

"H-hey!" Karin cried out as she saw Sakura was serious as she stalked towards her, her weapons held in her warrior's stance. "Y-you came under peace! You're not allowed to break the treaty! Otherwise we get to kill yo –"

"Shut your mouth!" Sakura whispered harshly as she had had enough of Karin's high pitched whiny voice, "_they_ came under the white flag of peace. _I_ came on my own free will to get them back no matter what… hence me wearing my warrior clothing, duh!" Sakura growled out as she twirled her swords around, getting faster and faster with each twirl.

"SASUKE-SAMA!!" Karin screamed as Sakura threw one of her swords with perfect precision and skewered Karin to the wall with a sword through the joint where her shoulder and collarbone connected.

"Hn…" Sasuke simply watched as Sakura stalked towards Karin with her other sword held tightly in her hand, poised to attack.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out as he saw her swing the sword down towards Karin's pale neck.

Just as it was about to connect, a hand out of no where grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her towards their chest while grabbing her wrist with the sword in it with their free hand.

"…Uchiha-san, let go of me right _now_," Sakura said with a threat in her voice as Karin shook with fear in front of her before noticing she had been saved by her king.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I knew you cared! Thank you, Thank you, Thank yo –"

"Shut up Karin, your voice is annoying," Sasuke cut through with his mouth right next to Sakura's ears, making goosebumps appear all down her arms and legs as her wound kept bleeding; her blood now seeping through on to Sasukes' shirt as he held her to him.

"I won't repeat it again _Dog_," Sakura seethed as her husky voice rose in volume.

"You're wounded Sakura, and no matter how much I detest Karin here, I can not let you kill one of my Shifters," Sasuke explained as he turned her around roughly and squeezed her wrist until she let go of the sword currently in her right hand.

"Argh!" Sakura cried as she was pulled into her enemies' chest suddenly with his arms wrapping around her petite chest, the tip of her head only coming to his chin, as he stood at his 190.6cm stature. "LET ME GO BASTARD!" She screamed as she tried to kick him, only resulting in the pain intensifying in her back until she was seeing black spots, "ohh…"

Sakura collapsed into Sasuke's arm as he lowered her to the floor so she lay on her stomach, before he used his now showing claws to rip her, what could be called a shirt, apart so he could fully see her would, which was still bleeding ferociously.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU STUPID MUTT?" Lee yelled as he tried to make his way over to Sasuke and his Queen.

"Pipe down Bushy-brows, I am trying to get the bleeding to stop," Sasuke muttered as he yanked his cloak off and wrapped it around Sakura's wound, grazing her chest lightly as he did, causing her to give off a small moan and for him to groan lightly at the feeling. A small blush made its way to his face as he noticed everyone staring at him, while Karin seethed in the background.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style with her hair falling to the ground as he walked off into the corridor to his left.

"Where do you think you are taking our Queen?" Gai asked as he and Lee tightened their grips on their weapons.

"Be calm, I will put her into a room until she is well enough to return to her Haven. You may follow and stand guard, but know this, I would _never_ hurt Sakura," with the ending statement he turned on his heel, and he and Naruto walked off down the corridor with the Cat's following close behind.

--

No one noticed Karin in the background watching with sharp eyes which door they went through, and what weapons the Cat Shifters had. She took in every detail so she could have her revenge. She had taken the sword out, which was now with its twin in Tenten's arms, but the wound still remained and she knew it was going to leave an ugly scar, so she wanted revenge. And revenge she would get… no matter what…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sakura awoke on her stomach with a sharp pain on her back as her memory of what happened came forth.

"Argh," She groaned as she tried to sit up, but a hand on her unhurt shoulder pushed her back down lightly.

"Stay down Sakura," she recognised the voice straight away. Sasuke.

"Get your hands off me. I don't need help from a _Dog_ like you!" She seethed as she slapped him away, continuing to try to sit up.

"Hn," Sasuke just watched as Sakura tried to get up without moving her back too much. His concern was shown in his eyes for only a moment, but it was a moment too much as Sakura caught his eye and saw what was shining in them. She faltered for a second before lowering her eyes and lying back down.

"Finally decided to listen?" Sasuke asked as he stood up and walked to the door, trying to escape his feelings for the girl lying wounded on his bed.

"Shut up Dog!" Sakura hissed as she jolted her wound, making it seep more blood. "Crap!" Noticing Sakura's wound reopening Sasuke abandoned his attempt to leave and instead walked gracefully back to Sakura's side and tried to rewrap the wound.

"Don't touch me!" But Sakura wasn't having any of the touchy feeling stuff. She wouldn't let him touch her any more than he already had.

"Don't be such a stubborn cat, if you want to bleed to death and leave your Haven without a heir then be my guest, but if you wanna swallow that pride of yours so I can rewrap your wound, let me know now," Sasuke said as he let go of the bandage and walked to the door again, fully intending on walking out of it and not turning back when a broken whisper from behind him made him stop in his tracks,

"Wait… change my bandage… _please_," it was the way she said 'please' that made him stop. He didn't expect it, and it wasn't said in a hateful way. She said it in such a sad, heartbroken voice that Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty.

"…Hn." Sakura heard him approach, but kept her head facing the opposite direction with her eyes closed tightly. She felt his hands on her back as she shivered. He was so warm, and so gentle as he unwrapped the bandage. His hand under her on her stomach as he lifted her lightly to get it unwrapped fully. He tossed the bloody bandage in the bin and grabbed the lotion that was next to the bed.

"This is the medicine we put on our wounds. It helps them close. It will burn as it is made from the ashes of the fire tree, but you will feel better after it. It will make it stop bleeding at least so you don't need to worry about bleeding to death." Sakura clenched her fists and nodded as he started to dab the wound. Sakura cried out as she felt the burning right through to her soul.

"Gah!" she tried to stifle the gasps as the pain intensified, but to no avail, they still slipped from her lips as her nails turned into claws and ripped the sheet.

"It'll be ok, just hang on. Nearly there," Sasuke cooed softly as he dabbed with one hand and grabbed one of her hands with the other. Her nails went straight into his hands and ripped the skin, but he didn't care because he knew the girl on the bed, the girl he loved when he as younger, was in far worse pain.

He had never consoled anyone in his entire life besides his mother, and Naruto when he needed it, but it felt so right to him. Helping ease the pain for Sakura felt so right he couldn't help but do it.

"There, it's all done," Sasuke whispered reassuringly as he pulled Sakura up on his lap, her breasts pressing against his legs and he reached for the new bandage. "Come on, just sit up. Yeah, that's the wa –" Sasuke stopped mid sentence as he glanced as Sakura's, now showed fully, breasts. They heaved up down as she gasped for breath. The pain was still strong, so she fought it with all her power, not even caring that Sasuke could of course see her chest in full view. Sasuke on the other hand was having trouble with not blushing as he started to wrap the wound, as his hand went past her chest he grazed it yet again and nearly dropped the bandage.

'Get a grip with yourself, I have seen female's breasts before. Snap out of it,' he tried to console himself, but he knew deep down that it was different. Sakura was just so beautiful and perfect, and he knew that even with everything that had happened he still loved her and probably always would.

"There we go," He whispered to Sakura as he finished with the bandage and laid her back down gently, pulling the covers of his bed up to her hips, making sure they didn't cover the wound at all.

"…Thankyou Sasuke-kun…" he barely heard it, but nevertheless heard her faint whisper. His first true smile in years made its way to his face as he bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead as she lay there drifting off to sleep,

"You're welcome."

As Sasuke left he didn't notice the glowing eyes in the window as Karin seethed with anger at the show that she had just seen in front of her own eyes for the past 20 minutes or so.

'You'll pay you fucking Cat!' she promised to herself as she slowly lifted the window and stepped inside, her feet cushioned by the soft carpet.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakura was away with the fairies at that time so she didn't notice the deadly aura surrounding the woman from the window as she stepped in and made her way towards the unconscious figure laying on the bed. Raising the sword she currently had in her hands, her intentions being death, she aimed it for Sakura's heart and swiped down, only for it to be yanked from her arms and a punch to the face had her flying into the wall, while the woman still asleep just lay unawares.

A set of red eyes was her only warning of who it was when a growl escaped their throat and claws raked down on her face.

"ARGH!!!!!!!" The now injured Karin screamed as the claws raked across her face and drew blood.

"**What did you think you were doing Karin?**" A deadly voice came from the darkness as Sasuke stepped forward. He had felt her presence while he had been leaving the room and had come to see what she wanted when he saw the raised sword and it was like something took over his body because the next thing he knew he was defending the Cat shifter by drawing blood from one of his own kind.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Karin trailed off as she realised that her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' meant business. She hurriedly picked up the sword and jumped out the window, swinging onto the tree and with one last look into the room she took off into the darkness cursing the Cat Queen with all her heart. 'You'll pay…'

Sasuke watched as Sakura shifted her head towards him and her mouth opened a little as she slept, unawares of the danger her life was just in and who her saviour was. He seemed entranced with her lips as he leaned closer and closer until he was a hairsbreadth away from her. His eyes went back to the normal onyx colour as he seemed to be fighting with someone inside of him.

In the end he pulled away with a pained expression on his face as he sighed to himself and said, "If only you knew how much I really loved you Sakura," before walking out the door to once again leave behind the sleeping seemingly angelic woman on his bed.

-----

---

---

-----

Sakura lay, not moving, as consciousness slowly made its way forward.

She threw a hand over her eyes as light was suddenly making its way through her eyelids and burning her eyes.

"Arghn," She groaned out as something next to her shuffled, bringing her completely out of her hazy state as she threw the covers of the bed and jumped from the bed, landing in a crouch and looking for the offender who had gotten so close to her without permission.

Her eyes found cerulean as the offender blushed bright red and immediately away.

"Erm, Sakura-chan, y-you're chest…" With a glance down she realised that her chest was only in a bandage and that acted like a second skin, so pretty much everything was seen.

With a growl she pulled the sheet with her and glared at the man that had been sitting next to her as she slept. "What do you want Uzumaki?" He looked shocked for a second before letting a small smile grace his face as he looked at her sadly.

"I never thought the day would come when you would call me that. We said we were going to be best friends forever. Do you remember that?" And remember that she did, but she wasn't about to admit it. Memories are in the past, and the past is something she will never return to.

"No, that was a long time ago, and I will not revisit it. What's done is done. Now, answer the question; **What do you want?**"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, the 200 year old scoffed good heartedly and glanced up at her with hazy eyes and said, "Can't an old friend worry about the injured woman in a bed, totally defenceless?" Sakura stiffened at the last part, but still glared at him with angry emerald eyes and said in a deadly whisper,

"We are _not_ friends anymore Uzumaki. Remember that," and with that she got up, taking the black sheet with her, and walked out the room, tying it around her. When she got to the hallway, she found Tenten asleep on Ino's shoulder just outside the door with Hinata lying down in Tenten's lap with her head on her knee. Ino was awake and alert as Sakura came out.

"Sakura! You're ok! Thank god. Here, your clothes. They were removed so the doctors could examine your wound," Ino said as she stood, awaking the two sleeping friends that got jolted as she stood. As Ino handed her her clothes, Sakura saw something hidden in the shadows over her blonde friends' shoulder. A closer examination made her realise it was a pair of red eyes watching her. And something about them made Sakura's body go hot and bothered immediately.

"…Thankyou Uchiha," Sakura nodded her head before looking back up at the man who now stepped forward with a smirk on his face. "But this changes _nothing_. We attack in 3 days. Be ready. It will be your demise." And with that she walked back into the room, Naruto had walked out and was watching them as she glared hatefully at them both, and shut the door behind her to get changed. Ino, Tenten and Hinata just stood there uncomfortable fidgeting as they waited for Sakura to come out of the room. They didn't have to wait long as hardly a minute passed when she walked out in her full warrior outfit, her top having been replaced with one that looked similar, if not a little tight, and her katana's being handed to her by Tenten so she could slip them onto her back. She gave one last glance at her two old friends and walked straight past them, barely even whispering her parting words,

"_Three days."_ She continued her walk until she realised that her three subordinates were no longer behind her. She turned to realise they had frozen in their spot and were looking after her sadly as they realised that their plan had failed.

"Come!" That one word from Sakura held so much authority and power that all three of them visibly shuddered and Naruto flinched. Sasuke just stood there with sad eyes as he realised he could have stopped this; he could have saved her from this fate. If only he _had_ gone after her when they were children. If only, if only was nothing. Those words meant nothing. He couldn't turn back time. All he could do was work on the present and make her realise he didn't kill her brother, and then maybe, just maybe, they could go back to the way they were before.

As Sasuke disappeared into his thoughts, he didn't realise Sakura had gone until she was outside the castle and running towards her Haven with full speed. All wounds forgotten. He watched her go with a pained expression on his face which was soon wiped off as Naruto made his way next to him.

"Prepare the army," and with that he walked away, leaving a confused and hurt Naruto behind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

This is dedicated to Sasuke is Hot 0012 who is a big fan of this story, she made me update, so thank her. ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Sakura reached the Haven she immediately changed back to her human form and rubbed her shoulder where the deep scratches used to be. Now there was just had a deep dull ache. She sighed and lifted her head to the sky, completely ignoring the 3 people shuffling behind her. She closed her eyes and prayed to the heavens.

"S-Sakura?" She heard a timid voice behind her say her name in a cautious and wary way. Sakura turned to them with a careless glance and shut her eyes and turned away from them abruptly.

"Leave me!" And with that Sakura began walking down towards her chamber, not acknowledging the three she left behind and yet recognising the welcome's of her people.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood there with bowed heads and heavy hearts as they watched their Queen, and friend, walk away from them betrayed.

---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sakura was alone in her room she ripped off the borrowed shirt and threw it in a fit of anger out the window. As she watched it float to the ground her chest heaved with suppressed angry sobs.

'Why? Why can't I just hate them?' She asked to the heavens as she landed heavily on her knees and wept as she knew that in three days time she would go into battle for the grand finale of their wars and fight to the death with her brothers' killers.

'Protect me brother. Watch over me as I make you proud and get our revenge. Just wait 3 more days my brother…' Sakura fell asleep right where she was, exhausted from the whole ordeal; being betrayed, seeing her enemies again, getting injured. As she lay on the ground in an elegant heap she didn't notice the three sets of sad eyes from the window watching her as she slept with her tear trails still wet on her face.

"What have we done?" A whisper in the wind asked as the other two looked at each other clueless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went past quickly as the battle preparations went about; both in the Haven and in the Palace. Sasuke got his army together with curt words of defence, telling them to hold back and wait for the Cat's first move. He told them to try to render them unable to fight, and not to kill.

Whereas on the other side of the land Sakura was telling her army to kill, to strike first and to strike hard; to not let the enemy strike back. To inflict as much pain as possible. Revenge was the only thing in her mind, whereas in Sasuke's mind he was thinking about peace. He wanted to talk the truth with Sakura, to find her amidst the battle that was to come and explain everything to her and hope to God that she would listen. Otherwise so many lives would perish because of his selfishness of not going after his first and only love when they were but children. Because of his mistake many will pay if he couldn't stop the one woman who could bring him to his knees with one teary look. The one woman he had loved as a child, not knowing what the word meant, and loved now at the age of a man with strong intentions. He had never forgotten her, and never would, no matter the outcome of the battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep, I know, short right? The next chapter is half done. XD I would really like reviews guys, I know a lot of people like it, and read it without reviewing and I like hearing your thoughts about it (as long as they are good ;)) So please, think of your own stories and think about how you wish people would review more. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow, sorry it took so long guys, school's been a bitch. Yr 12 is kicking my arse! Enjoy, :)**

**Chapter 11**

The morning of the battle came sooner than Sasuke hoped and slower than Sakura wanted. Preparations were made in both Kingdoms as they readied for the battle to end all. Sakura, clad in her battle gear, her katana's resting on her back as she paced the corridors of her Haven restlessly, thought about how she would attack the Dog King, and the Hokage, both in one shot.

The answer came to her simply enough that she nearly hit her head in idiocy if not for her status that she had to uphold.

She threw open the doors of his room without a care, after all she was the Queen.

"Shikamaru!" Her Haven strategist was asleep in his chair, but was quickly awoken by the urgency in her voice.

"Milady," he bowed quickly before returning to his normal, tall, statue and awaiting her request.

"As you know, we are to go into battle today," Sakura started, awaiting his confirmation of 'aye', before continuing on quickly.

"I need for you to help me form a plan that will allow me to quickly find, and _kill_ both the King and the Hokage." Her aura spiked as her eyes turned cat like and her teeth sharpened in remembrance of her revenge.

"When do you need this by, milady?" Shikamaru asked politely as, already, thoughts and plans ran through his head at possible battle scenarios.

"Immediately," was her answer before turning on her heel and walking out. "We attack in half an hour." Shikamaru just looked after her with a sad expression on his face at how his Queen had changed, bent on revenge, and not the sweet, caring little girl she used to be. No longer was she the bright and bubbly young girl, but now a cold and bloodthirsty woman with memories that could make a grown man weep.

-

-

-

The half an hour came and went with Sakura now having an evil plan in mind, courtesy of the help from Shikamaru. She rallied her warriors and started the trek to the Dog Palace, death and pain on her mind as she stalked in Panther form, her dark coat clearly seen in the red light of dawn. She was not one to hide, this particular day no different as she was clearly seen as the Queen, as she led her kingdom to war.

-

-

-

The plan came into action as soon as the attack began, both sides attacking furiously, yowls of pain and roars of victory sounded throughout the plain as the Cats attacked furiously at order from their beloved Queen, and the Dogs simply defended themselves time and time again.

Whilst this was going on, a single shadow blended to the side and made it's way around the group and closer to the Dog Kingdom, where two particular individuals were fighting, closer to the edge of the warzone, protected by their warriors; her two targets.

With well-timed movements she limped her way from the cover of the trees and into the sight of her two 'old friends'. Her powerful tiger form covered in blood, as she whimpered and crawled towards them, waiting for them to notice, waiting for them to run over and try to help her, just waiting.

Finally, the seconds ticked by as Sakura finally took out her main weapon and thumped to the ground, her breathing becoming laboured as she looked through slitted eyes as they finally noticed her weak position on the ground just out of the cover of the tree's.

With a roar of worry and anger, a black wolf thundered its way to her side, a medium sized orange fox not far behind, their claws streaked with blood, and fur matted with sweat.

With a soft nudge to the side with his snout, Sasuke tried to access her wounds, his nose moving from side to side trying to pick up the source of all the blood. His nose wrinkled in confusion as the smell of the blood finally registered in his mind, the slight sweet smell of it finally clicking in his brain as he tried to move his body away in time, his eyes widening in understanding. His movements were too slow as Sakura's wide open jaw came up, full of sharp deadly teeth, and wrapped themselves around his own jaw and squeezed; the snapping of bones echoing around the clearing as everyone seemed to still as the great Sasuke Uchiha; King of the Dog Kingdom, fell to the ground, his eyes still wide in shock and disbelief, even as the large muscled tiger let her jaws drop from around his neck and let loose a roar that shook the tree's and pierced fear amongst all their hearts. The news of the Dog King shocking everyone in that clearing to their very core as the Queen of the Cats stood tall and looked them all in the eye, practically begging them to challenge her to a fight as the blood covered body of their King lying at her feet, not moving.


	13. Chapter 12

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, is he dead? Or is he still amongst the living, driving Sakura to the brink of insanity? ;) Thanks Uchiha-Kirara for your hilarious reviews. XD**

**Chapter 12**

With deep breaths, she cast her eyes one more time at the man she had once thought she would always loved, and felt her heart of stone break as the fox to her left slowly changed back to human and the sounds of her childhood best friends' sobs made her turn her back and walk away, her head held high despite the aching deep in her chest that threatened to overwhelm her even as she wondered why.

Her strides purposeful and proud as she walked past the grief-stricken Dog shifters, their heads bowed in sadness and acknowledgement of her win, as is their customs. Her heart breaking as she saw the looks of absolute hatred and sorrow written on their faces, all because of her.

She was nearly to the edge of the Dog shifters territory when she heard something behind her that made her entire body stiffen and her eyes widen in disbelief. With stilted movements, Sakura turned slowly, only to find that the man she had thought she killed, the one she had loved as a child, the one who had broken her heart those many years ago was standing, alive, looking at her with deep, blazing eyes. No longer a wolf, but now the tall human that she had fallen in love with back when she didn't know he was royalty.

Gasping, Sakura stumbled back in shock as he walked towards her, the blood that had been gushing from the wound only minutes before was now dried and staining both his bare chest and neck.

Without a second thought Sakura began walking backwards, her eyes never leaving the blood splattered form of her enemy. As she stumbled backwards her heel caught on a tree root and she went down heavily, just lying there, knowing he would have caught up to her soon enough anyway.

Eyes shut she could still sense his footsteps as he stopped in front of her.

When no harm came to her for a seconds after she began to open her eyes slowly, dreading what she would see. Sasuke was leaning over her, his eyes bled red, his eyes emotionless as he stared at her. His face was a mask of nothing as Sakura lay there staring up at him in horror.

"Well! Kill me already!" Sakura spat at him, her voice carrying around the clearing as she bared her fangs. Claws dug into the soil beneath her as she glared up at him, her eyes tinged with yellow.

Sasuke looked down at her, keeping on his emotionless façade. His expression never changed as he reached his arm down. Sakura, thinking it was his fatal blow, shut her eyes and awaited the pain.

When agony and pain never came, she opened her eyes only to see the hand outstretched towards her in front of her face. Just suspended there in midair.

Following the hand up, Sasuke looked at her with warm eyes. Begging with his eyes what he couldn't say aloud. '_Take my hand. Stop the war.'_

With a snarl, Sakura smacked his hand away, and despite the fact that her heart screamed otherwise she launched to her feet, growling as Sasuke tried to take a step forward.

"This war will NEVER be over! Not as long as I live and breathe! You will all pay!" Screaming at him Sakura stepped back, one step after the other, trying to put some distance between her and the man that made her feel things she hadn't felt in years.

"We will retreat for now, but I _will_ kill you. Remember that Dog King." With teeth bared Sakura threw herself in the air, the air around her shifted and wavered as she changed shape. A sleek black panther form erupted from the shifting air. A loud growl the only warning before she leapt at Sasuke, just grazing his hair with her claws as she jumped over him to start sprinting towards her Haven.

'_Remember Sasuke… I will never forgive you'_. With her entire army behind her, they made their retreat to their castle. To fight again another day, and that time; they would be victorious.


End file.
